wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dendritic Agate
Dendritic Agate is the gemsona version of N.R. Wynter's character, Narunde. A mostly silent defective quartz who served Homeworld during the Gem War. She now resides on Earth with her best friend, Lavender Chalcedony. Appearance Dendritic Agate looks vastly different from the average agate and quartz. She is much taller and thinner, though still having toned limbs. Her eyes are always covered by her hood. From what can be seen is a wide, down turned nose and plump lips. The upper lip is black while the bottom is paler. Dendritic Agate's shoulders are wider than her hips, has a long neck, and legs. Her complexion is a dull brown color with pale patches. The palms of her hands and soles of her feet are lighter than her skintone. Dendritic Agate's outfit is a simple full body suit. Her hair covers the top portion of her body, covering the upper portion of her chest and arms. A similar theme can be seen on her legs, but this isn't hair. It starts at her kneecaps and end down to her feet with the heel and toes exposed. These dark colors are separated by a jagged brown border. Beyond that is a beige color that occupies the rest of her body suit. Her gemstone is located on the back of her right hand. Personality Although outwardly stoic and intimidating, Dendritic Agate is actually incredibly shy. Due to her upbringing as a defected agate, she bottles up her emotions to avoid being seen as weak. She doesn't speak often, only saying what she needs to be said. Not one to talk about herself, she has a veil of mystery to her, which is something she'd like to keep. It's hard for her to be open about herself. She often likes to play the part of a hero, having a great sense of justice and duty. The agate takes inspiration from many heroes from gem society and on Earth. She likes helping others and doesn't desire receiving the credit for her work as long as everyone is happy. Rather, she'd flee from the scene and trying to promote a feeling of mystery. Dendritic Agate puts others before herself, even ignoring her own troubles to benefit someone else. She is also the first to act when someone is in need of help. Dendritic Agate is serious and blunt though she doesn't always mean to be. While mostly responsible, she puts too much on her plate and getting overwhelmed easily. She can be trigger happy when it comes to flight or fight responses. She is very patient, but being that can easily run thin after a while. Living on Earth has given her some hobbies. While she likes practicing archery, Dendritic Agate has taken an interest in gardening, flower pressing, tea making, human mythology, and fictional superheroes. Abilities Dendritic Agate has standard Gem abilities. She is considered off colored for being taller and thinner than the average agate. However, she still meets their standards in terms of strength and durability. Dendritic Agate's more nimble structure has made her more flexible and faster than most quartz Gems. Dendritic Agate is a super soldier and skilled with multiple weapons. Using her unique abilities and patience, she utilized in sneak attacks and traps. Paired up with Lavender Chalcedony, she is the brawn to his brains as she usually carries out his plans. Fusions List of fusions for Dendritic Agate. Skillset: * Archery Proficiency: '''Dendritic Agate's main weapon. Arrows are summoned when she pulls back the bow string. She has great accuracy and rarely misses her target. ** '''Multi-Shot Arrows: These arrows can split into small ones that can hit multiple targets at once. ** Shadow Trap Arrows: Dendritic Agate can create a trap by shooting an arrow in front of a moving target. She can tint the head of an arrow with a tar-like substance that, when stepped in, will latch on to the victim and make them immobilized. * Knife Proficiency: Dendritic Agate's other weapon. She only uses her knife for close combat fighting and as a tool. * Survival Skills: Her experience as a quartz soldier and stuck on Earth gradually given Dendritic Agate skills to survive in foreign environments. * Flexibility: Dendritic Agate is unusually nimble for a quartz soldier. This help her evade attacks easier. Unique Abilities: * Darkness Manipulation: Dendritic Agate can create and manipulate darkness. ** Shadow Trap: Alternate version of the shadow trap arrows. Dendritic Agate can create small trap using her hands instead of arrows. ** Light Absorption: Dendritic Agate can temporary absorb light in the surrounding area. She uses this to blind targets. ** Shadow Cloaking: Using this ability, Dendritic Agate can blend into shadows or darkness she creates on herself or allies. She uses this to blend in with the shadows to observe or perform a sneak attack on an opponent. ** Healing Roots: Dendritic Agate can heal Gem cracks and wounds of organic beings by inserting a tiny-seed like ball that resembles dendrites. The seed grows into roots and heals the injury. However, a small dendrite or speck will appear in its place. For organic lifeforms, this is temporary and will gradually disappear. However, dendrites on gems are permanent and with affect their physical forms in some way. When healing Lavender Chalcedony, permanent black spots appeared on his face hand, and fingers. History Being a defective agate, she was to sent to the Geode Base under their recycle program. No other information was disclosed what she did there before she was drafted to fight in the Gem War. On Earth she met Lavender Chalcedony, a Earth grown Gem who became a part of her battalion and as a friend. At some point, the chalcedony fled from the battlefield and Dendritic Agate proceeded to bring him back. After finding him, the two were suddenly ambushed by a lone Crystal Gem who poofed and bubbled them. Their gemstones were kept underground for thousands of years and shielded from the corrupting light. She and Lavender Chalcedony were freed when rubble from an earthquake popped their bubbles and allowed them to regenerate. After making it to the surface and realized the war was over they decided to live on Earth. Relationships Lavender Chalcedony Dendritic Agate's best friend. She is very close to him after bonding on Earth. Although he's not the Gem he was when they first met, Dendritc Agate still enjoys Lavender Chalcedony's company. He has helped her not be afraid to express herself more openly, even if it's something she still struggles with. She acts a lot like his anchor often trying to keep him out of trouble and misusing his powers. While she's mostly disproving of his antics, she does agree to go along with them if it's harmless enough. Dendritic Agate also appreciates him participating in activities that she's interested in, such as marathoning superhero shows. Trivia * Dendritic Agate's favorite food is chestnuts. * She is, or was at some point, susceptible to hypnosis.https://twitter.com/wyntergems/status/903060103347220480 ** It's unknown if she's built an immunity to it generally or just Lavender Chalcedony's. Gemology * Dendritic agate is a variety of chalcedony, a type of quartz. ** It has a chemical composition of SiO2, a hardness of 6½ - 7, and a trigonal crystal system. * They have a distinct branch or fern like patterns called dendrite, a very common natural phenomenon where iron and manganese ions seep into fine stone fractures. * Dendritic agates are usually colorless, white, and grey. ** The iron ions will often result in reddish or brown colors. * Dendritic agates are often confused with moss opal and moss agate, due to similar inclusion patterns. * They are formed in fissures or nodules in volcanic vesicles or other cavities. Layers of silica fill in the void and then become a solid mass, creating an agate. * Most notable dendritic agate deposits are found in Brazil, China, India, Australia, Kazakhstan, Madagascar, Mexico, Mongolia, Namibia, Uruguay and the United States. * Dendrites comes from the Greek word dendron, meaning “tree” or “tree-like”. * Agate's name was derived from its occurrence at the Achates River in southwestern Sicily. * Metaphysically, dendritic agates are called the stones of plenitude. It brings abundance and fullness in all areas of life. It improves self-worth as well as destroying self-imposed limitations and patterns that make up one's life experiences. ** Dendritic agate also promotes perseverance and patience. ** In Russia, it's believed the stone represents long life, good health, and prosperity. Gemstone References Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Quartz Category:Chalcedonies Category:Brown Category:Other Gems Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Defective Gems Category:Fabulous Five Category:Agates